Eeveelution Siblings
by Fusilier
Summary: A young flareon named Milo lives with his family and loves them like he should, but what happens when he finds out his two sisters have a more lustful look of him? Contains: Incest, pokemonxpokemon, semi-NC, M/F/F
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this story was written by my friend, Goombario Jr. not by me, therefore all credit should rightfully go to him, I only commissioned it.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is a published trademark of Nintendo from 1995 to present, along with Game Freak. I have no claim and take no claim of the franchise.

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since Milo, a young Flareon, had evolved from his Eevee form. His Eevee mother and Jolteon father were more proud than words could express, and Milo himself felt pretty confident. As an Eevee, he didn't know many skills to defend himself while living in the forest. His Umbreon and Vaporeon sisters were of some help, sure, but he had always wanted to be able to fight on his own.<p>

Their training was rigorous, and they had always put him through his paces. His Vaporeon sibling was a master of Ice Beam, so she could always freeze any bullies in their tracks, while Umbreon used a powerful Confuse Ray to make the Pokemon forget why it was chasing her younger fire-type brother.

"What a workout!"

Milo sighed, shaking to rid his soft, red fur of any remaining drops of water. Normally, resting under a waterfall, even a light one, could really injure a fire-type Pokemon. However, Milo took it upon himself to be ready for anything, whether it is another Pokemon in the wild or a passerby trainer with a water-type.

"There's my tough little bro!"

"Huh? Wha—Ow!" Before he could react, Milo was forced back by the powerful shove of Luna, his Umbreon sister. Milo sat up on the ground, looking to see that he had been knocked into a tree. "Come on, sis! You know that still hurts, even if I have evolved!"

"Sorry, Milo, big sis just wanted you to get even tougher! We might have to have a real battle someday, ya know!" Luna replied, winking at him. The black Pokemon slowly approached her sibling, nuzzling against him. "You look so handsome during your training, Milo, all tough, and powerful, and so sexy…"

"Powerful and what?" Milo tilted his head.

"I mean, s-so strong! Yes, strong!" Luna blushed, quickly shaking her head. "I guess flattery is bad for your ego, huh? I should probably go find Mira now, shouldn't I?" Without another word, Luna turned and fled the scene, leaving a still-confused, still-injured Flareon in her wake.

"She acts almost as weird as Mira does." Milo thought out loud, standing up and heading for home. "Oh well, time to get some lunch. I hope I can at least find an Oran Berry today, since that stupid Sentret took all of them last week…"

"You just want one Oran Berry? How about five Oran Berries?" Milo paused at the voice, seeing a group of blue berries being slowly pushed his way. He looked up, seeing a tall, slender Vaporeon looking at him with adoring eyes. "I gathered some lunch for you, Milo, since Mom and Dad aren't back yet. I hope you like 'em!"

"Thanks, Mira, I guess…" Milo replied, leaning down to take a bite of one of the berries. Just as his mouth opened, Mira quickly pushed him away.

"Oh, I can feed you! It'll be fun, just like when you were a baby!" Mira spoke quickly, somehow grabbing a berry with her paws. "Now open wide!" Milo shook his head, knocking the food out of his sister's grasp. This had been a habit of hers, like she said, since Milo was just a child. Since that little Eevee hatched from an egg, Mira took it upon herself to be a motherly figure when their parents were away.

"I want to eat like a normal Pokemon, not a kid!" Milo complained. "Luna's looking for you anyway; shouldn't you go see what she wants?" Mira shook her head, rubbing her slick, smooth body against his warm fur.

"There's no way I'm going to pass up some alone time with you, little brother." Mira replied, winking at him. "Luna can go train or whatever silly thing she does. You and I need more time to ourselves, right?" she licked his cheek, her wet tongue causing steam to pour from his red-hot fur. "Shall I feed you now? If chewing is too much trouble, I can just do that for you, too!"

"That's gross!" Milo replied in disgust, shaking his head. "You know, I've suddenly lost my appetite. I think I'll just … um … run for a while. Yeah, that sounds good. See ya!" With that, Milo dashed off as fast as his legs could carry him, leaving the pouting Vaporeon watching in anger.

"That's so not fair!" Mira yelled, shaking her head. "If Luna hadn't made his brain so train-happy, I might finally do that with Milo and show him…how to…" Mira's complaining trailed off, followed by a line of drool running from her mouth. "I'd show him how to do this … and that … and how to be a real man, and …"

"Yeah, you can show him all that after I'm done."

Mira turned, seeing a grinning Umbreon behind her.

"Pretty good sis, you were very convincing." Luna snickered. Mira glared at her, shooting a heavy stream of water from her mouth, soaking Luna to the bone. Luna shook her body, shivering from the cold. "Hey, don't be like that! I would've bought that sappy crap too, at his age." Luna laughed. "Oh Milo, please, let me chew your food and put my tongue in your mouth! Oh, and while you're at it, why don't you stick your dick in me, too!" Luna mocked her sister in a teasing voice.

"Well, at least I'm trying! All you do is make him hurt himself, like sitting under waterfalls, or getting smacked with rocks…" Mira said, growling at the other Pokemon, her eyes full of rage. "But I will admit, seeing his fur shine after time underwater is just so…" her expression was instantly calmed at the thought, her eyes' rage now a look of pure lust. "So…"

"Sexy?" Luna nodded in response, starting to drool as well. "What I wouldn't give for ten minutes alone with that powerful, fiery, warm little Flareon…" the girls giggled, smiling at each other. Fantasizing about their brother together always seemed to put them at ease.

Unfortunately for the Pokemon, they failed to see a pair of dark, wide eyes staring at them through a heavy bush.

"They want to … But it's too weird …" Milo muttered, watching the girls. "I'm their brother, after all…besides, they must be joking, right?"

Milo listened closely at his sisters' conversation, the topic turning into one that made his eyes widen and legs shiver at the sight.

"Thinking about the night Milo and I finally make love just does something to me." Mira said, blushing. She looked at her sister with nervous, yet lustful eyes. "Luna ..." Luna grinned at her, nodding.

"I see no sign of Milo or anyone else, so we're fine. Come here, okay?" Luna replied. Mira gulped, leaning in close and slowly sticking out her tongue. Luna moved towards her sister, opening her mouth and pushing towards the Vaporeon's own, placing her lips around her tongue and suckling on it gently. Mira slowly closed her eyes and leaned in more, the Pokemon starting a deep kiss.

Their tongues violently thrashed against each other, neither creature moving an inch-that is, until Luna pushed her down. With Mira flat on her back, dampening the grass under her with her dripping wet, leaking slit, she continued her kiss with her sister, who was lying on top of her.

She moaned into the embrace, feeling Luna's body move down over hers, rubbing her thick, black fur on her slippery blue body. The warm, soft, ticklish touch felt amazing on Mira's cold, wet body. While their tongues continued to move around one another, Luna took the initiative and rubbed her lower body against Mira's, the girls' wet, craving vaginas gently rubbing together. Mira let out a loud, pleasure-filled moan, breaking their kiss. Luna licked Mira's cheek, shaking her head.

"You gotta quiet down, sis," Luna said. "Do you want Milo to hear you?"

"I...I guess not." Mira turned away, blushing. She slowly looked back at her dark sister. "Luna, I...I want you."

"I know you do, little sis." Luna licked her lips, winking at her younger sibling. "You're too cute to refuse, ya know. You were always such a cutie pie when you were a kid." Mira blushed at that comment, looking away from Luna.

"You're just teasing me again, so stop it." Mira said. Luna licked the Vaporeon's cheek, shaking her head.

"Not at all; in fact, I—what was that?" Luna hopped away from her, frantically darting her eyes around. She sighed, shaking her head. Mira tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong? You got me all horny, and you're just stopping? That's mean!" Mira complained. Luna didn't respond, instead looking at the sky, lost in thought. "Come on, don't just stop now! What am I gonna do tonight when I get too aroused? Heat time is coming up soon, ya know!" Luna still ignored her whining, still looking away from her and focusing on the clouds above.

"You know, we'll have to tell him one day." Luna said. "Of course, I should be the one who does, seeing as I'm much more experienced and all." Mira scoffed at her, shaking her head.

"Giving an Ursaring a blowjob does not make you experienced, it makes you a slut." Mira said. Luna glared at her. Mira chuckled. "I'm sure you can swallow cum with the best of 'em, but I think this calls for a more gentle touch." Luna was just about to pounce at her, but paused.

"Do you hear that?" Luna asked, freezing in place. She sniffed at the air, her eyes growing wide. "Mira, please tell me that I'm not smelling Milo's scent." Luna spoke quietly. Mira's face turned from one of satisfaction to one of sheer panic.

"It can't be! He can't find out this way! He'll tell mom, and mom will tell dad, and dad will ground us from everything!" Mira whined. "This isn't my dream at all, this is … something bad!"

"You mean a 'nightmare.'" Luna replied. "I don't think it was him, so we're safe—Oh crap."

"I can't believe you two." Milo appeared, walking out from the safety of the large, green bush. "You two actually want to mate with me? What would our parents think?" Milo said, staring at the two. "Mira, I thought that Pidgeotto had his eyes on you, and Luna, don't you have that Ursaring for a boyfriend—Mmph!" Luna slapped a paw over Milo's mouth, silencing him and shaking her head.

"No more." Luna said. Mira giggled at the blush on her sister's face. "Look, we were going to tell you eventually. We're attracted to you. We're girls, and that's natural." Milo shook his head.

"No, it isn't! Being attracted to other Pokemon is natural, not your own family!" Milo said, refusing to look at them. "I don't even know you guys anymore now!" with that, he turned, dashing off into the forest. Luna and Mira exchanged glances, running after him without another word.

Their Flareon brother led them through quite a chase, moving through the entire forest, past the waterfall, and down long dirt path; the very path that led to their home.

"He's gonna get home and hold up there!" Luna shouted to Mira. "Cut him off, or we're screwed!" Mira nodded.

Staring intently at her brother's feet, Mira took a long, deep breath, shooting a freezing cold beam of ice at him. Just as she predicted, Milo stopped in place. The ice was quickly melting from his hot body, but it gave his sisters enough time to grab him and drag him away, back into the forest. Milo thrashed around in protest, but was ignored by his captors.

When they reached a secluded spot, deep in the trees, Luna opened her mouth, letting lose the bite she had on her brother's fur. Milo started to dart away, but was stopped when Mira slowly formed in front of him, blocking his exit. This ability took her ages to master, but always seemed to come through for her when Milo seriously didn't need it to.

"Let me go, Mira! You two are just plain weird!" Milo yelled. Mira shook her head, blasting a stream of water from her mouth, sending Milo flying back against a rock. The Flareon fell to the ground, his body dizzy. "That h-hurt…" he groaned. The water usually wouldn't be an issue if he hadn't slammed head-first into that rock.

"He's not gonna be easy," Luna started, looking at Mira. "You're gonna have to work your charm on him, sis."

"You really think I can?" Mira asked, surprised. Luna nodded, motioning for her to approach the still-woozy boy. Mira did so, looking down at her brother to see no erection in sight. This was something the girls needed to fix. She slowly lowered her lower-half, grinding against the boy. Her wetness dampened his fur, and the fake moan she let out seemed to draw his attention.

"Luckily he's still a growing boy, or this probably wouldn't work." Luna said, walking closer. "Maybe a little show will help things along?" Mira nodded, watching as her dark-type sister leaned in, the two Pokemon kissing once more, their tongues wrapping around each others' slowly. Looking past her sister, Luna saw that Milo had indeed started watching them, and the sight, combined with Mira's grinding on him, was revealing a quickly-growing erection.

"Oh, it worked!" Mira exclaimed. Moving her body a bit, she lowered herself onto Milo's erection, riding him at a steady pace. Milo was obviously trying to hold back any signs of pleasure, but the feeling of his sister's warm, wet insides forced a moan out of him, a sound that continued as she sped up her movements. "Luna, t-this is amazing! It feels so much better than that Sneasel you tried hooking me up with!"

"It looks like he agrees, don't ya little bro?" Luna walked past Mira, nuzzling Milo's cheek. Milo growled at her, and Luna simply laughed at her brother's attempt to be intimidating. "Boy, I wrote the book on scaring Pokemon here. You can't beat your big sis in that."

"M-Milo! You're really making big sis feel good here!" Mira moaned, bouncing rapidly on her brother's erection. "I love you so much!" Milo shook his head, refusing to look at her. He didn't want to see the smirk on Luna's face, either, but it beat watching his own sister have sex with him.

"Milo, Milo, Milo … Stop fighting it." Luna said. "We're not going to make fun of you afterwards, and to be honest, if Mira didn't do it today, I was gonna do it tonight. It feels awesome, doesn't it?" Milo turned away from her, muttering something. "Yes, dear brother of mine? I didn't quite catch that."

Milo refused to answer her. By now, Mira was bouncing on his dick with the speed of a Ponyta, moaning louder by the second. Her juices were flowing down Milo's shaft as she moved, and Milo's length was violently throbbing as it was forced into her.

"I'm gonna cum!" Mira moaned as her lower body turned into a light-blue blur of speed. "I'm gonna cum so hard!"

"Go on Mira, cum on Milo's dick!" Luna exclaimed, moving in front to watch the two. "Show our little brother how much you love him!" Mira nodded, her entire body shaking as her bouncing went from very fast to very hard and deep.

"Oh … Yes … YES! THAT'S IT! I'M CUMMING!" Mira yelled, dropping down to take every inch of Milo's cock inside of her. Her juices leaked all over his erection and fur, more hitting the grass as Mira moved away from him. Milo was still hard and ready to go—something he hated, but Luna loved. The sly Umbreon licked her lips as she approached him.

"Now, sweet little brother, we can do this thing two ways. I can do things like Mira, and just do what I want, or you can stand up, mount me like a good boy and try to get a bit of fun out of this yourself. I suggest the second option, because if I do this myself, I'm not being gentle like she was."

Milo gulped at the "choice" Luna gave him. He slowly stood up, nodding at her with closed eyes.

"I … I don't want you to be rough, so I'll just do it …" Milo said. "I know you guys love me and would never hurt me."

"Of course not." Luna said, lowering her body and looking between the boy's back legs. "In fact, I love you even more than Mira does, and I have ways to prove it."

Milo gasped in both pleasure and surprise when Luna took his erection into her mouth, quickly bobbing her head. Her tongue explored every inch, licking off the remainder of their sister's cum and some of Milo's own pre-cum that had been released from his "forced" arousal.

"L-Luna … that feels weird …!" Milo moaned, his body quivering with excitement. "B-But don't stop …!" Luna chuckled at Milo's words, moving her head even faster on his member. She didn't pull away until the entire thing was slick and wet. Mira had already done part of that job, but Luna needed the boy to be able to slide in as fast as he could.

"Okay Milo, I'm gonna stand by this rock here, and I think you know what to do." Luna said, turning to see Milo trembling. "You know your options: have fun with big sister or big sister has fun with you. Consider it toughness training." Luna placed her forepaws against the rock in front of her, wiggling her backside and winking at the nervous Flareon. Milo gulped, walking towards her and standing on his hind legs, grabbing her waist as he moved his member towards her soaking wet opening.

"I guess … here goes!" Milo spoke quietly, shoving his length into Luna's pussy. He started pounding away into her; whatever got this over with the fastest. If he satisfied them, they would just leave him alone. Luna let out moan after moan as Milo pounded away at her, the sounds of his thrusts becoming audible. He looked over, seeing that Mira had started to rub herself against a tree stump in some form of masturbation.

"You're getting good at it, Milo!" Mira said, pleasuring herself with the hard surface of the stump. "Fuck her good, and maybe I'll let you practice on me tonight at bedtime!" Milo was too embarrassed at the comment to respond. Luna's moans begged him to continue, and that he did, thrusting into her with a firm, rough rhythm.

"That's it, little bro! You're picking it up!" Luna said, pushing against the rock to keep her balance. If she stood regularly, she knew that she'd have collapsed by now from the rapid pace and force. That Ursaring had nothing on Milo's speed. "Fuck me harder, Milo!"

Milo gulped, nodding as he did what was commanded, shoving his erection into Luna as fast as his body would allow. His thrusts started becoming deeper and rougher with every move. Fire lit up his eyes; male instincts were kicking in. This may have started as his sisters' way of playing with him, but it was quickly turning into much more. Milo looked somewhat like a small ball of flame as he wildly fucked his sister, Luna's moans turning into screams of pure pleasure and lust.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! FUCK ME, MILO!" Luna yelled, grinding her backside against him. "MORE! NOW! CUM IN ME!"

Milo didn't need told twice; he continued the rapid, amazing pace, ignoring any instruction Luna tried to give. He glanced at Mira once more, seeing that she had reached orgasm, her juices running down the side of that stump and onto the dirt under her. She panted as she watched her siblings go at it.

"I TOLD YOU TO CUM IN ME, DAMN IT! NOW! I'M ALMOST THERE!" Luna screamed in rage, turning to glare at Milo. Luna using 'Mean Look' was never a pretty sight, and when those eyes met your own, you knew she damn well meant whatever she was saying.

Without explanation or a moment's notice, the flame that engulfed Milo's body disappeared. The boy slammed into his sister's cunt one last time, streams of hot, hot cum leaking from her and onto the ground.

"THAT'S BETTER!" Luna moaned, her own orgasm hitting with heavy force; she let out ear-piercing moans as she came all over Milo's dick, a rope of cum connecting the two as he pulled out. Luna's face turned back to her usual sly expression, the Umbreon turning around to kiss Milo's cheek. Milo blushed, but turned away from her.

"Are you two happy now? You were my first times, it was kinda okay to do, and I probably never wanna do it again maybe!" Milo said, keeping his head turned. Luna and Mira exchanged glances, running towards the boy.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" they yelled in unison. Milo's expression turned into one of sheer terror as he ran from them, the three in a chase throughout the forest.

"We'll just catch you, lil' bro!"

"Yeah, training's not done yet!"

Luna and Mira knew this was the beginning of a beautiful thing, whether Milo liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the second installment of the commission from Goombario Jr. have all credit respectfully go to him.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is a published trademark of Nintendo from 1995 to present, along with Game Freak. I have no claim and take no claim of the franchise.

* * *

><p>"Never again! You two aren't putting me through that ever again!"<p>

Milo's voice echoed as he ran through the forest with Luna and Mira hot on his heels. His sisters, after finishing violating him for their own selfish desires, had decided that they weren't done yet. Milo, not wanting to take it again, made a mad dash for the trio's family home.

"You'll never catch me this time! I have a good mind to tell Mom and Dad what you did, so—whoa!"

Milo's shouting quickly ceased as he felt his front paws hit something that wasn't solid ground; instead, they were just moving in the air. Milo looked down, seeing that he was a single step away from falling face first towards a very rocky lake near the waterfall.

"Milo! No!" Mira yelled as the two sisters ran as fast as they could, fearing their younger brother's safety. "I'm not gonna let anything happen!" Mira's mouth opened wide, a beam of ice shooting towards the little Flareon in its path. Just as Milo felt his paws slipping, his legs were frozen in place by Mira's ice.

However, only his back paws were stuck, and the weight of the rest of his body (along with his hot fur,) was quickly causing him to take that dive. Just as the ice started to melt, Luna ran past Milo and grabbed his tail with her mouth, yanking him away. She dragged him towards a tree, letting go and flinging him forward. Milo hit the tree hard, falling down and landing on his rear.

"Ow, that hurt!" Milo groaned. "Why did you do that, Luna?"

"Why did I save your life? Oh, I don't know Milo! Maybe we should try that again!" Luna growled at her seemingly ungrateful brother.

"No, we're good! Thanks sis!" Milo said, giving her a wide smile. "I appreciate it! I … um … I'm in your guys' debt or something like that!"

Luna and Mira exchanged looks, smirking at each other. Milo gulped at the look in their eyes.

"I mean, I … N-No Mira, don't lick it! Not again!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, the trio's parents were heading home. Their mother, an Eevee, and their father, a Jolteon, were dragging large leaves, piled high with berries, in their mouths.

"Adria, you can head home." The Jolteon said. "I'll be fine; you go check on the kids."

"Oh, come now, Ryan." Adria, the Eevee, replied. "We can get this done much faster if we work together."

"I insist." Ryan said, pointing his front right paw forward. "Head home now and make sure everyone's ready to eat. I'm not letting hours of work go to waste."

"Oh, fine. Spoil sport." Adria replied, teasingly sticking her tongue out at her Jolteon mate. "I'll see you at home, then." With that, the female Eevee headed forward, soon disappearing from sight.

Meanwhile, back near the waterfall, Luna and Mira's new plans for their brother were coming to fruition: Luna rode Milo's erect penis while the boy lie on his back, while Mira stood over him, her soaked opening near his face, moaning softly as Milo's warm tongue probed her insides.

"Ooh, I-I see what you mean, M-Mira!" Luna moaned as she bounced on Milo's erection. "He's so warm! It's throbbing inside of me!"

Milo's eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feel of his sister's warm vagina tightening around his member; by this point, he found that resistance was futile and decided to just try and enjoy it. His male instincts took over almost instantly.

"Oh, Milo!" Mira moaned, pushing her body down to force more of Milo's tongue inside of her. "I love your tongue! Lick me deeper!" As instructed, Milo moved his head upward, sliding his tongue deeper into his sister's wet pussy. "Y-Yes! Amazing!"

Milo sighed as his sisters started to switch places.

"Aren't you two done yet?" He asked. Luna and Mira shook their heads, winking at him.

"Not until we get every drop out of you!" Mira replied, starting to slowly bounce on him, sounding a bit too happy.

"My cute little brother has to get some relief once in a while, right?" Luna nodded in agreement as she lowered her nether regions near Milo's mouth. "Just lie back and enjoy."

Back in the forest, Adria had decided to slow her run to a brisk walk, leaving herself time to enjoy nature while walking home.

"I wonder what those three are doing right now." She spoke to no one, admiring the flowers around her. "I wonder if Mira and Luna finally pounced on Milo yet." She chuckled. "I swear, if I was a few years younger…"

Although she would never admit it to her daughters or Jolteon mate, Adria had a bit of a crush on her son herself. Why? Seeing her daughters fawn over him constantly, talking about giving themselves to him, and the two watching as he discovered masturbation (with help of soft leaves,) was both amusing and, embarrassingly enough, somewhat arousing.

There had been countless nights where, during sex with her Jolteon lover, she pictured the Pokemon thrusting into from behind as her Flareon son. This always turned her sex drive into a sort of extreme rush, receiving compliments from Ryan soon after the two finished.

"The day those girls finally lay a paw on poor Milo is the day I'll end up doing the same." Adria thought out loud, noticing her home in the distance. To her left, the mist of the large waterfall was just a bit closer. "A cool dip sounds nice right about now." She said, once again to no one in particular, heading for the pool of water.

"Oh, Milo! Ah, yes! Right t-there! More!"

With Milo standing behind her, Luna moaned in pleasure as her brother thrust his penis into her at a fast speed, getting quicker with every moan she made. After she had rode him once again, Milo decided to just give in (again) and mounted her. None of this really made sense to the Flareon boy—why did he keep resisting them, only to give in minutes later?

Why did he really do anything, for that matter?

Forget it—it's sex.

"I'm gonna cum, Milo! Ahn! I'm a-almost…!" Luna's moaning continued. Luna stood in front of the two, watching with an amused smile on her face.

"You're so cute when you're all horny like this, Luna." Mira said with a chuckle. She knew the Umbreon couldn't bother arguing right now, even if she wanted to. Leaning her back against a rock, Mira started to rub a paw at her vagina, slowly pleasuring herself at the sight of incest. "Just watching you guys is so … s-so …!"

"So exciting, isn't it?"

Mira bolted up, her entire body shaking from the surprise voice. Shivering, she slowly turned around to see her smiling mother peeking out from behind the rock.

"Oh, m-mama! Hello! What are you doing here?" Mira asked, trying her best to sound casual. "We're just playing a game, that's all!"

"Oh really?" Adria asked with a warm smile. "What game is that, dear?"

"… Sex."

Mira hung her head in shame. "I didn't think you'd find out this way, or … well, find out at all."

"I have to say, I was a bit shocked when I saw you three." Adria said, nodding. "However, I do think you should have come to me before forcing your poor little brother into this mess."

By now, Luna and Milo had discovered their mother in plain view, the two looking at each other in fear of what could happen. Would she punish them somehow? Would she tell their father?

"Are we in trouble, mama?" Mira asked, putting on her best 'sad eyes.' "I promise, we'll never do it again—I mean, we'll never … sometimes … maybe." Adria chuckled at her daughter's words.

"Calm down, Mira. I'm not going to punish you." The Eevee replied. "However, you girls do need a lesson." Luna had climbed off of Milo, leaving the Flareon lying there with a still-throbbing erection. "I figure your brother resisted at first, right?"

"That's right." Luna said.

"Uh-huh, yep." Mira nodded.

"It's only because the two of you don't know your way around a boy yet. I'm surprised at you, Luna, since those stories of you and that sweet Ursaring boy—" Luna placed a paw over her mother's mouth.

"Don't speak of it, mother." Luna said. "Just continue."

"Yes, well then; you girls need to know a few of your brother's weak points." Adria said, walking past the girls and approaching Milo. "Dear, your mother loves you. You know that, right?"

"Uh-huh. I love you too, mom." Milo nodded. "What are you going to—Oh w-wow…" Milo silenced himself, a trail of drool running down his face as the amazing sensation his mother gave him began. Adria was running a paw down Milo's inner-thigh, massaging around the base of his erection with the pads on her paw. "W-Wow, that's so … o-oh wow…"

"Wow mama, how'd you learn about that?" Mira approached, tilting her head in confusion. "Is that something that daddy likes, too?"

"No, it isn't." Adria shook her head. "Besides, your father's body would shock me if I tried exploring too much." Adria continued to massage Milo's erection, her paw staying at the base but slowly moving towards the tip. "When your brother was a bit younger and just discovered this sort of thing, I decided that I would help him out one night." She smiled, looking down at Milo. "Do you remember that, dear?"

Milo snapped back to reality, his expression seeming lost in thought.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do remember you doing something that felt kinda nice for one night, a long while back." Milo said. "But I—oh Arceus, d-don't stop, m-mom!" Milo moaned when his mother's rubbing continued to silence him.

"You see, girls," Adria spoke softly, looking at her daughters, "Milo here has a few very sensitive spots, and only certain things set them off. The large pad in the center of your paw plus the sensitive skin of his member here are a great combination."

"Oooh…nice, mama." Mira said, watching with interest. Luna had taken the opportunity of her sister's direction to walk behind her, slowly poking her tongue at Mira's slippery, wet vagina. Her tongue probed inside, causing a sudden shiver of surprise from Mira. "Luna, what are you doing?"

"Relax, sis." Luna replied, pulling away. "Look at what's in front of you. Mom's giving Milo a pawjob, so it's not like this is bad right now." Luna moved back in, sliding her tongue inside of her sister and lapping at her inner-walls. Mira was quick to accept, and started to moan.

"O-Oh, yeah!" Mira moaned. "Lick me, Luna! Lick me deeper!"

"Oh, my, such skill you have, Luna. Should I be proud?" Adria chuckled at the sight of her daughters, continuing to slide her paw furiously up and down her son's shaft. With no warning, a shot of Milo's hot cum landed on the Eevee's face, which she licked up happily. "That's my big boy, huh?" Adria said, smiling at Milo. "You just keep enjoying yourself. Let mama make things better." Adria moved her body, adjusting as her daughters did to slowly lower herself onto Milo's dick, beginning to slowly bounce on it. "Oh, I was right! You're a lot thicker than your father!"

"Luna! Luna! LUNA!" Mira moaned her sister's name louder by the second as the Umbreon's tongue probed her pussy much deeper than before, teasing her sensitive clitoris. "I love you so much!"

"You're so much bigger than your father, Milo! T-That's it, give mama all you've got!" Adria moaned, her voice becoming louder. The two had changed positions, with Milo mounting his mother and thrusting furiously into her. Adria looked towards her daughters, seeing the two had given up oral sex for kissing, their tongues dancing around each other as Mira lay on her back with Luna on top, their bodies grinding together while letting out simultaneous moans.

"Mira!"

"Luna!"

"I'm gonna cum again!" Mira said, Luna's pussy grinding against her own while their tongues wrestled. "I love you, Luna! I love you! Make me cum!"

"Go ahead, little sister. Cum for me." Luna said, nuzzling Mira's wet cheek. "I love you, too."

"I'm … I'm … A-AHN~! I'm CUMMING!" Mira shouted, feeling her orgasm hit like a rushing wave of water.

"M-ME TOO!" Surprisingly, Luna's moan was just as loud and feminine, the two's bodies furiously moving together as fast as possible. Their orgasms ended as the two lay together, tongues once again moving as their breathing turned heavy.

"Milo, mama's gonna cum! That's it, fuck me harder!" Adria grinded her body against Milo's, pushing back in time with his thrusts. "That's it! More, more!"

"I'm gonna cum inside, mom! I'm gonna cum!" Milo yelled, shoving into his mother's cunt with hard, deep slams. "I'm gonna…!"

"Come on baby, it's alright! Cum inside mama!" Adria encouraged, tightening herself around Milo's rapidly thrusting penis. "Come on!"

"I'M CUMMING!" Milo moaned, the sound of his voice barely muffled by the thick trees around him.

"INSIDE ME, MILO! I'M CUMMING TOO!" Adria yelled in response, her own climax approaching as she tightened around Milo once more, her juices covering his lower region. Milo slowly pulled back, a trail of cum connecting his dick to his mother's opening.

The four Pokemon lay on the ground next to each other, panting heavily from their fun.

"Girls, we have a bit of a problem." Adria said, looking at Luna and Mira. "Your father wanted to mate tonight, and I know he's going to smell Milo on me. The scent of you two will probably rub off a bit, too."

"Daddy's gonna kill us!" Mira whined. "What are we gonna do, mama?"

"Don't worry about it, sis." Luna said. "I'm sure mother will think of something, right?" Although she tried to keep her cool, it was obviously that Luna was holding back shivers of fear.

"I have a good idea of what I can do, girls." Adria nodded. "Your father's faced me with worse situations than this before, you know. Why, I remember the night I met this charming Glaceon many winters ago. I think her name was…"

"That's enough, mother." Luna said. "We don't need to hear the rest. Just do whatever you did and keep him none the wiser."

"Will do, dear." Adria chuckled. "Just do me a favor from now on, would you?"

Mira and Luna turned to face her.

"Next time, make sure mama gets a turn first."


End file.
